


Sewed Together

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [5]
Category: Coraline (2009), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: “I’ve been coming here for a while. It’s a game we play,” He explained, disappearing out of sight into a hole.Jack stepped around the tree to where the hole led to, to find nothing. He stared at the hole in confusion until Dark hopped back out of the hole, startling him.“He hates cats and tries to keep me out, but he can’t of course.” He puffed up his chest proudly. “I come and go as I please.”“Anti hates cats? But he’s really nice!”Dark snorted. “Nice” is not a word I would ever use to describe that man.”__________________________________(CORALINE AU)





	1. Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @turquoisemagpie and @spookyreesescup on tumblr's wonderful Coraline AU art! And the title was a suggestion by RealWeatherfreak10 on the Septiplier Amino. (I promise this story is not going to be Septiplier, if it was, that would've been in the tags)
> 
> (I haven't exactly decided on the title, so if any of y’all have any good titles for this series, please let me know! I’m all ears)

 

Jack nervously knocked on the door. “Um, excuse me, we got your mail.” He glanced back down at the packages in his arms. He wondered what kind of doctor stuff was in them…

The door opened and a tall man in a white doctor coat stared down at him curiously. Jack held out the packages shakily to him. The doctor gave him a smile and carefully took them from him.

“Thank you, I was wondering when I would get these.” He pressed his packages to his chest with one arm and rubbed Jack’s head with his now free hand. “You are a nice boy. You just moved in, yes?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.” He awkwardly shifted on one foot and glanced. “My name’s Jack, what’s yours?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “I thought your name was Sean? That’s what I heard your Mutter and Vati call you.”

Jack’s face turned a light red in embarrassment. He didn’t exactly know what “Vati” meant, but he could assume it meant father or something. “Sean is my birth name, but I like to go by Jack.”

“Ah.” The doctor nodded. “That makes sense. Anyway, to answer your question, I am Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein, but you may call me Dr.Schneeplestein.”

“That’s a cool name.”

Dr.Schneeplestein’s smile widened. “Thank you, not many people think so. Anyway.” He gripped the door handle. “I have doctor things to do. It was nice talking to you Sean.” And with that, Dr.Schneeplestein closed the door.

Jack cupped his hands around his mouth to shout at the door, “It’s Jack!”

________________________________________________

 

“Mark has a cat like you back home. His name is Dark.” Jack sat down on the log next to the black cat. “You must be the other Dark then.”

“No, I’m not the other anything,” the cat spoke in a deep voice, “I’m me.”

Jack was caught off guard and he stared at the cat in shock. “Um… I see that you don’t have button eyes, but if you’re the same cat how can you talk?”

Dark glanced up at him. “I just can.”

“Oh…” Jack stared down at his feet. “Cats don’t talk at home.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

Dark hopped down off the fallen tree and hopped onto the other half of the broken tree. “Well you’re clearly the expert on things. After all,” He threw an irritated glance at Jack. “I’m just a big fat wuss puss.”

Jack flinched and stood up. “Come back, please? I’m sorry I called you that.” He walked to the part of the split tree Dark sat on. “I really am.”

Dark merely stared at him before hopping onto another branch.. “How’d you get here?”

“I’ve been coming here for a while. It’s a game we play,” He explained, disappearing out of sight into a hole.

Jack stepped around the tree to where the hole lead to, to find nothing. He stared at the hole in confusion until Dark hopped back out of the hole, startling him.

“He hates cats and tries to keep me out, but he can’t of course.” He puffed up his chest proudly. “I come and go as I please.”

“Anti hates cats? But he’s really nice!”

Dark snorted. “”Nice” is not a word I would ever use to describe that man.”

Jack stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean? He’s amazing!”

Dark sighs and walks his way up the branch to the top of the house. “You probably think this world is a dream come true-”

“But isn’t it?” Jack interrupted.

“No, it is not.” Dark glared at him.

“How do you know then?” Jack shot back. “You just stay outside and ignore the true wonders.”

Dark huffed and jumped onto the roof. “I know because Jameson told me.”

Jack crossed his arms and moved to sit back down on the fallen tree. “That doesn’t make any sense, he can’t talk.”

“Perhaps not to you. We cats have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and…” Dark didn’t finish his sentence. His ears raised and he looked slightly alarmed. “Shh, I hear something..” He walked over to the edge of the roof and then took off.

Jack sighed and shook his head. “Crazy cat…” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took me forever to get out

“We’re here. Muscle up.” Mover 1 says to the other man. Mover 2 nods and opens up the truck to start transferring the family's stuff into their new house.

Jack rolls his eyes as Mover 2 began to struggle with the boxes already. He didn’t know their names, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be here in the slightest.

He watches the movers for a bit longer before glancing furtively over his shoulder, then hops down the steps and moves diagonally away from the house. Jack moves towards a shrub and once he gets there, he reaches into the shrub and breaks off a forked branch. He removes the stick’s red leaves, aims it like a magic stick and heads into the garden.

A minute later a kid pops up out of the bushes with a black cat in his arms. The cat wiggles out of the boy’s arms and ignoring the boy’s protests, he follows Jack. The boy shakes his head and climbs out of the shrub to find something to do now that he’s seen his new neighbors.

**(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ**

Jack explores the drained, crumbling pond. He finds an old turtle shell in the muck and holds it up. After rapping on it to make sure it's empty, he puts the shell into his shoulder bag. “Dad’ll think this is cool.” He muttered before continuing his exploring.

Soon he comes across a vine-covered bridge. He pushed the dead vines off the railings to get a better look. Jack aims his forked stick once more then follows it up from the pond and out the back gate. He finds a faint path leading down the steep hill and he follows it down. Halfway down, his foot sinks into the mud and his face twists into disgust. “Mom’s gonna kill me for getting these dirty.” He yanks his foot out of the mud, thinking to himself to take them off and hose them down before he goes inside his house.

**SNAP**

Jack sharply turned around to face the rocks. “Hello? Who’s there?” He narrowed his eyes at the rocks and picked up a small rock to throw it over the rocks. A sharp hiss cut through the silence and a cat popped out. The black cat glared at him and looked as if it wanted to murder him. “Sorry kitty, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The cat rolled it’s eyes and hopped onto a tree trunk. Jack took a step forward and reached out a hand to pet the cat, but quickly pulled his hand back when the cat hissed and raised his claw.

“Geez sorry,” Jack grumbled. “I was just trying to pet you.” He sighs and hops into the middle of a circle of mushrooms. “I probably deserve it though, for throwing a rock at you.” The cat meowed as if it agreed.

“Anyway,” Jack looked at the cat, “do you know where the secret well is?” The cat stared at him. “Right, you’re a cat. Of course you’re not going to answer me.”

He raises his stick into the air and begins to chant, “All mighty and power stick, all mighty and powerful stick, show me the well!”

“One, I’m pretty sure that’s not how you find a well and two, you moved here recently, right?”

Jack gave a small shriek and dropped his stick. He turned around and glared at the other kid. “Jesus, you gave me a heart attack!”

The other kid threw his hands up in front of him in defense. “Sorry, I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I saw you earlier and wanted to meet you!”

“It’s fine.” Jack reached down to pick his stick back up. “To answer your question, yes, I did just move in. And I know, it’s stupid to try and find a well like that.”

“Oh.” The kid shifted his feet as he thought of what to say. “My name’s Mark, what’s yours?”

“My birth name’s Sean, but I like to go by Jack.” He twirls the stick around and throws an irritated glance at the direction the house was in. “So… do you know where the secret well is?”

Mark pointed at the ground beneath him. “You’re standing on it.”

Jack’s expression turned into fear and he hopped out of the circle of mushrooms. “Why didn’t you say anything!? I could have fallen in!”

“Sorry, I thought you’d be fine,” Mark mumbled. “I’ve never fallen through it and I’m probably heavier than you.” He walked over there and begin to jump where the well was. “See?”

Jack shuddered and grabbed Mark’s arm to yank him off. “Don’t do that! You could break it and fall in.”

“Mrrow.”

“See, even the cat agrees with me.”

Mark snorts and moved to pick the cat up from the tree trunk. “This guy hates when I do anything that can be considered dangerous. He hisses up a storm until I stop. I’m actually surprised he didn’t do that this time.” He lovingly scratched between the cat's ears. “I love him though.”

“He’s yours?”

“Kinda. He just showed up one day and my grandma feeds him. He doesn’t really stay in the house though, he likes to roam around.”

“What’s his name?” Jack reached out to pet him but was once again refused.

Mark snorted and continued petting the cat. “Yeah, good luck trying to pet him. He hates everyone except me and my grandma. His name’s Dark.”

Jack glanced down at the black cat and raised an eyebrow. “Dark?”

Mark’s cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment. “I didn’t name him, my grandma did.”

“Leave it up to grandma’s to pick basic names,” Jack chuckled.

“Ha, yeah…”

Jack twirled his stick in his hands. “What’re you doing out here anyway?”

“I was looking for him.” He gestured to Dark. “And I wanted to meet you.”

“Why?”

“There’s not many kids around here,” Mark explained. “My grandma doesn’t let many people with kids move here.”

Jack sat down on a log and put his hands in his palms. “I smell a story.”

Mark grimaced. “I’m not allowed to talk about it.”

“Oh.”

“MARK!”

Mark flinched. “I gotta go. My grandma’s calling me. See you later?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. See you later.”

After Mark was a few feet away, he suddenly turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Aw crap, I forgot to tell you! Drop the stick, it’s poison oak!” Jack quickly dropped the stick with a look of disgust on his face.

“And you couldn’t have told me that earlier!?” He shouted back as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

“Sorry!”

“MARK  FISCHBACH!”

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you later!” Mark took off running.

“Goof.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

As he thought of heading back to the house, he glanced at the well.

“I wonder how deep it is,” He muttered. He picks up a pebble and kneels down to drop it into one of the holes in the seal. Ear hovering over the hole, he counts until he hears a faint “plop” far below. “Man that’s deep,” He comments. “Now I especially will avoid falling down into it.”

A few moments after, fat raindrops began to fall around him. Jack hissed and took off running back to his house.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at how quickly I wrote this.

_ Stupid rain,  _ Jack thought as he stared out the kitchen window. He studied the dead looking garden and its packets of seeds - pumpkins, squash, snapdragons, bleeding hearts - on the sill before turning to inspect the rash on his hand. He developed the rash from the poison oak stick. 

Jack didn’t at all understand why they had moved into such a crappy house. Couldn’t his parents have at least tried to find somewhere more livable? He sighs and glances around the kitchen. The main part of his kitchen floor, like most of the things in the Pink Palace, is barely maintained and looked worn and faded. 

He turns his attention to his mom. “I almost fell down a well yesterday, Mom.”

“Uh huh.” She replied, clearly not listening. Jack rolled his eyes. How long did it take to type up some stupid article on her computer? 

“I would have died.”

“That’s nice.” His Mom continued typing. 

Knowing that his Mom wasn’t going to respond as he wanted her to, he scratched at the rash on his hand and changed the subject. “Hmmm. So can I go out? I think it’s perfect weather for gardening.”

Stacy snapped her attention up from her computer. “No Sean, absolutely not! Rain makes mud, and mud makes a mess.”

“But Mom,” He whined, “I want to stuff  _ growing  _ when my friends come to visit. Isn’t that why we moved here?”

Stacy sighed and rubs her forehead. “Something like that. But then we had the accident.”

“Wasn’t my fault that you hit that truck.” Jack says as he slides down in his seat. 

“I never said it was.” She resumes typing on her computer. 

“I can’t believe it. You get paid to write about plants but you don’t even like dirt!”

“Sean, I don’t have time for you right now.” Stacy huffs. “And you have unpacking to do.  _ Lot’s  _ of unpacking.”

“That sounds exciting,” Jack responds, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Stacy ignored him for a few moments before remembering something. “Oh, some kid left this on the front porch.” She pulls a small thing wrapped in a newspaper out of her lap. Jack gets up and walks over to take it from her. He inspects the note left on it.

 

_ Hey Jack, look what I found in grandma’s trunk. It looks just like you! _

_ -Mark _

 

He rips open the paper to see a mini him stare up at him. 

“What is it?” Stacy asks. Jack holds the doll up for her to see. 

She raises her eyebrow at it. “Aren’t you too old for dolls?” 

Jack shrugs. “I dunno. But isn’t it cool? It looks just like me!”

Stacy studies the doll again, a bit weirded out by how much it resembled her son. It had his brown hair and wore the same exact outfit Jack wore the day before. But what stood out the most where the doll’s blue button eyes. She shakes her head. “It’s creepy. What’s the kid's name anyway?”

“Mark.” Jack inspects the dolls blue shirt. “His grandma owns this place.” 

“That’s cool. Now leave me be and go unpack your stuff.”

Jack huffed before leaving the kitchen. 

 

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ

 

“Hey dad, how’s unpacking going?”

Chase stops pulling stuff out of boxes and turns to grin at Jack. “Hey there buddy. It’s going great!” He stands up and dashes to another box. “Look, I found your baby pictures!” Chase beams as he held up the book filled with pictures. Jack snorts and shook his head. 

He brings his doll closer to his face. “Can you believe him?”

“Where’d you get that?” Chase asks. “It looks creepy.”

“Mom said the same thing,” Jack chuckles. “A kid who lives here found it in his grandma’s trunk.”

Chase makes a face. “He found a doll that looks exactly like you in his grandma’s trunk?”

Jack shrugs his shoulders. “I guess. Anyway, do you know where the gardening tools are?”

“Isn’t it pouring out there?” Chase raises an eyebrow.

“Humph.” Jack crosses his arms. “It’s just a little rain.”

“What’d the boss say?”

“Don’t even  _ think _ about going outside Sean McLoughlin,” Jack mocks his mom. 

“Then you won’t be needing those tools.” Chase places the photo album on his dresser. “How about you help me unpack? We can drink hot chocolate and watch a movie after?”

“Fine,” Jack grumbles. 


	4. Chapter 3

Jack and his dad sat in what could be a small sitting room, but for now was their makeshift living room. He didn’t care for it much. The walls were a faded blue color and the bare windows were facing the dark gray rain clouds. Plus it was cold. Very cold. Jack pulls his blanket tighter around him and looked away from the small tv to glance around the room. Moving boxes were strewn all over the place which made Jack wonder how his dad had managed to fit the couch and nightstand in the room. His gaze lingering a bit longer, Jack found a few of the gardening tools. So  _ that’s  _ where they were hiding. An outline of a small door next to the gardening tools caught Jack’s eye.

“Dad, what’s that?”

Chase turned his attention from the tv to Jack. “Hm?”

“What’s that?” Jack repeated, pointing to the outline next to the gardening tools. “It looks like a door.”

Chase followed where Jack was pointing. “It  _ is  _ a door. It probably leads to the empty apartment next door.”

“Why’s it under the wallpaper?”  
“They probably covered it when they were splitting the house up into multiple houses.”

“Do you think it’ll actually lead us into the apartment next door?”

“Let’s find out.” Chase shrugs his blanket off as he stands up and he walks to the kitchen. He returns a few moments later with a box cutter and the oldest rusty looking key Jack has ever seen. Chase gets down on his knees and slices through the wallpaper with the box cutter. Jack watched, giddy with anticipation, as Chase unlocks the door only to reveal…. A brick wall. Jack’s face fell. 

He felt disappointed rise up. “Bricks?”  

“Like I said, it probably happened when they were separating the house into houses.” Chase sat back down next to Jack and ruffled his hair. “Sorry bud.” 

“It’s ok,” Jack muttered. “At least now we know.” 

They continued watching the movie for a few more minutes before a voice interrupted them. Stacy cleared her throat and both of them turned their heads. 

“Shouldn’t you be unpacking?” Stacy asks, eyebrow raised. 

“We were unpacking,” Chase protests. “We’re just taking a break.”

Stacy rolled her eyes. “I swear, you can’t even do a simple thing like take stuff out of boxes.” 

Chase’s eye twitched and he had to bite a response back. Jack was in the same room as them, so starting a fight would not be a bright idea. He took a deep breath and stood up. “I’ll get back to unpacking.”

Stacy muttered an “about time.” before walking back to the kitchen to continue typing on her computer. 

“What about the movie?” Jack asks. 

Chase gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry Jack. We can finish it later.”

Jack slumps down in his seat. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Chase held his pinky out to Jack and Jack squeezed it with his pinky. Flashing Jack a small smile, Chase leaves the room. 

Jack huffed and glares at the kitchen. Leave it to his mom to ruin everything. He sat there for a few more minutes, pondering why his mom was so mean to his dad. The comment she made was very uncalled for. Jack  _ knew  _ his dad did a lot for them. Jack shook his head. It was probably one of those grown-up things. 

Still irritated, he stands up and turns the tv off. There was no use in keeping it on if he wanted to finish the movie with his dad later. He stretches a bit before deciding to go bug his mom. 

“Mooooooommmmm,” He whined as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m booooooorrreeedddd.”

“Not my problem,” Stacy snaps. 

Jack flinched. What was her problem? Thinking about it for a moment, he walks back out of the kitchen. He didn’t want to see her explode so it was best he stopped pushing her. He sat back down on the couch for a five minutes before his face lit up. He could go visit the men downstairs! They were never busy, and they seemed to like company.  _ And they’ll pay attention to me,  _ Jack thought as he put his jacket and shoes on. 

“I’m going out!” Jack yelled as he opened the door. 

“Be safe!” Chase called back. Jack lingered in the doorway before heading out. It seemed like Stacy didn’t care what he did. Thinking that, Jack tripped over a pile of mail. Annoyed, he picked them up to exam them. 

“Schneeplestein… Schneeplestein…. Schneeplestein…. Schneeplestein….” Jack concluded that none of the mail was theirs, but belonged to the man that lived upstairs. 

“I guess I should give them to him,” Jack mumbled. He made sure he wouldn’t drop anything before heading up the stairs. 

As soon as he reached the top, he knocked on the door, feeling nervous. “Um, excuse me, we got your mail.” He glanced back down at the packages in his arms. He wondered what kind of doctor stuff was in them…

The door opened and a tall man in a white doctor coat stared down at him with curiosity. Jack's hands were shaking as he held out the packages to him. The doctor gave him a smile and carefully took them out of his hands.

“Thank you, I was wondering when I would get these.” He pressed his packages to his chest with one arm and rubbed Jack’s head with his now free hand. “You are a nice boy. You just moved in, yes?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.” He awkwardly shifted on one foot and glanced down the stairs. “My name’s Jack, what’s yours?” Jack mentally smacked himself. Why’d he ask such a dumb question? The doctor’s name was clearly on the packages!

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “I thought your name was Sean? That’s what I heard your Mutter and Vati call you.”

Jack’s face turned a light red in embarrassment. He didn’t exactly know what “Vati” meant, but he could assume it meant father or something. But at least the doctor didn’t comment on him asking his name when he already knew it. “Sean is my birth name, but I like to go by Jack.”

“Ah.” The doctor nodded. “That makes sense. Anyway, to answer your question, I am Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein. But you may call me Dr. Schneeplestein.”

“That’s a cool name.”

Dr. Schneeplestein’s smile widened. “Thank you, not many people think so. Anyway.” He gripped the door handle. “I have doctor things to do. It was nice talking to you, Sean.” And with that, Dr. Schneeplestein closed the door.

Jack cupped his hands around his mouth to shout at the door, “IT'S JACK!" Ugh, it wasn’t that hard to call him by his nickname. He stormed down the stairs. At least Mr. Jackie and Mr. Marvin called him by his nickname. 


	5. Chapter 4

Jack rang Mr. Marvin’s and Mr. Jackie’s doorbell. He could hear frenzied woofing as their dogs ran out into the hall. A minute later, Mr. Marvin opened the door.

“Hello Jack,” He greeted. “King, Robbie, down boys! It’s only Jack. Come in dear,” He ushered Jack in. “Want some tea?”

The house smelled of roses and dogs. It was an odd combination, but Jack was used to it by now.

“Yes please,” said Jack. Mr. Marvin led him into a dusty room, which he called a parlor, before taking off to the kitchen to pour Jack some tea. On the walls of the parlor were photographs of Mr. Marvin and Mr. Jackie, and theater programs in frames. Once upon a time, the two were famous magicians. Well, Mr. Marvin was the magician. Mr. Jackie was his assistant.   

“Hey Jack,” Mr. Jackie greeted. He was sitting in an armchair reading a book.

“Hello.” Jack replied sitting on the arm of Mr. Jackie’s chair. He leaned onto Mr. Jackie to peer at what he was reading. “What’re you reading?”

“Some weird horror story I found at the store. Now get off the chair before Marvin comes back and has a fit.” Knowing he was right, Jack slid off the chair and took a seat on the couch next to Mr. Jackie.

Mr. Marvin returned a few moments later with a white mug and a cookie. He handed them to Jack and sat down next to him.

“So, didn’t we tell you to stay away from that well?” Mr. Marvin asked, eyebrow raised.

On the first day Jack and his family had moved in, Mr. Marvin and Mr. Jackie made it a point of telling Jack how dangerous the well was and they wanted Jack to be sure he kept away from it.

“But how can I stay away from it if I didn’t know where it was?” Jack shot back. “I went exploring so I knew where it was, so I could avoid it properly.”

Mr. Jackie shook his head while chuckling. “He’s got you there Marv.”

Mr. Marvin sighed and ruffled Jack’s hair. “I suppose. But,” He gave Jack a sharp look, “I don’t want to see you anywhere near the well. We meant it when we said it was dangerous.”

“Alright,” Jack grumbled. “I’ll stay away from the well.” He dipped his cookie into his tea and tried his best not to get crumbs on their couch. Mr. Marvin chuckles and reaches over on the table in front of him for a napkin. He sets it in Jack’s lap.

“There. Now you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thanks.”

“Want me to read your tea leaves after you’re finished?” Mr.Marvin asks. “They’ll tell me your future.” Jack shrugged.

“Sure.”

Jack quickly chugged down most of the tea, leaving only a bit left. Mr.Marvin held his hand out and Jack gave him the mug. Placing the mug into the coffee table in front of them, he swirled it three times. Peering into the mug, Mr.Marvin frowns.

“Oh Jack,” He mutters, “you’re in terrible danger.” Jack looked alarmed.

“I am!?”

Mr.Jackie snorts and set down his book. “Don’t be silly Marv. Stop scaring him and pass me the cup.”

Jack picks up the mug and hands it to Mr.Jackie. He looks into the cup and frowned.

“Oh dear,” he said. “You were right Marv. He _is_ in danger.”

“See! I wasn’t lying!”

“What do you see?” asked Jack.. “What am I in danger from?”

Mr.Jackie and Mr.Marvin stared at him with worry. “I didn’t say,” said Mr.Marvin. “Tea leaves aren’t reliable for that kind of thing. Not really. They’re good for general, but not for specifics.” This slightly alarmed Jack.

“What should I do then?”

“Just…” Mr.Jackie paused. He didn’t know what to tell Jack. “Just be careful, alright? Don’t wander off into the woods.”

“I agree with Jackie. Until we can figure out what the danger is, that’s the best advice we can give you.” Mr.Marvin glanced at the clock hung up onto the wall.

“Wait, there _is_ a thing we can give you.” Mr.Jackie stood up from the armchair and went over to the fireplace. On the mantelpiece was a small jar, and Mr.Jackie took off the top of the jar and began to pull things out of it. There was a tiny green china eyeball, a strange little brass coin, two paper clips, and a stone with a hole in it.

He handed Jack the stone with the hole in it.

“What’s it for?” Jack asked. The hole went all the way through the middle of the stone. He held it up to the window and looked through it.

“It might help,” Mr.Jackie said. “They’re good for bad things, sometimes.”

“I suppose your parents would want you home by now. It’s getting pretty dark by now.”

“I guess.” Jack stands up and moves to the door.

“Here,” Mr. Marvin stands up. “I’ll walk you home.”

“But it’s just upstairs!”

Mr.Marvin shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I want to make sure you get there safely. I’ll be back in a few minutes Jackie, make sure you feed the dogs.”  
“Don’t worry, I will. Have a nice night Jack.”

“You too.” Jack waved Mr.Jackie goodbye and followed Mr.Marvin out the door.

“Wow it sure is misty,” He commented. He clutched the stone tightly in his hand.

“It is,” Mr.Marvin agreed. “I know I’ve said this a bunch of times already, but _please_ be careful, Jack.”

“I will.” Jack gave him a hug before opening the door and stepping inside his house.

“I’m home,” He called out.

“Dinner’s ready bud,” his dad called back. “Come eat.”

Jack kicked his shoes off and shrugged off his jacket. He neatly placed his shoes in the shoe box under the coat hangers and hung up his coat before walking to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and Chase placed a bowl in front of him.

“Are we _really_ eating cup of noodles for dinner again?” Jack made a face as he pushed the bowl away from him. At some point in his life he loved cup of noodles. Now because of how often his parents made them, he hated them.

“Well I’m _sorry_ that we’re not rich,” Stacy snapped. She reached over and pushed the bowl closer to him. “And I thought you _loved_ these noodles you asked for them all the time.”

His dad angrily got up and looked his mom in the eye “Stacy for the last time he asked for them when he was **_four_ ** not now!”

“Well _maybe_ if he would talk to me I would know!”

"He says almost every day that he dislikes Cup of Noodles! Maybe if you _actually_ paid attention to him you'd notice."

“Like _you_ pay attention to him! All you ever do is throw shit into things and do dumb tricks for your fucking stupid internet show!”

No longer hungry, Jack quietly stood up and left the kitchen. Neither of his parents noticed which was probably for the best. If his mom noticed, she’d get angrier and snap at him. Which would, in turn, make his father angrier and try to defend him, and the arguing would just get worse.

He walked upstairs to his room and put his pajamas on.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ

 

Jack lay awake in his bed. His parents had stopped fighting a few hours ago but it was only now that he was drifting to sleep. And he was almost asleep when something went _t-t-t-t-t-t._ He sat up in bed.

Something went _kreee…….._

_………..aaaak_

Jack scrambled out of bed and looked down the hall, but saw nothing. Deciding to check it out anyway, he walked down the hall. From his parent's room, he could hear his dad snoring and an occasional sleep muttering, which was his mom.

As he walked downstairs he wondered if his mind was just playing tricks on him, when he noticed that the small door in their makeshift living room was open. And it wasn’t bricked up.

Jack was astonished. He crouched down in front of it and peered into the void. _I must be dreaming._

There was a cold, musty smell coming through the door. It smelled like something very old and very slow.

Jack ignored the fear building up into his chest and crawled through the door.

He wondered what the empty apartment would be like if that was where the tunnel led. He soon crawled to the end of the tunnel. He felt uneasy. There was something very familiar about the door.

He opened and crawled out. Standing up, he looked around in awe.

The carpet beneath his feet was the same as the one in his house. The wallpaper was the same. The picture they had hanging up in their makeshift living room was the same. He shook his head, confused. It was like he hadn’t left his house.

From across the hall, the kitchen light was on. Figuring it was his mom getting a drink of water, Jack walked into the kitchen.

“Mom?” Jack stopped in the kitchen door. Chase was standing at the stove humming as he cooked. “Oh. Dad, what’re you doing cooking this late at night?”

Chase turned his head to greet him, and Jack breath caught in his throat. His father had green button eyes. Chase beamed with happiness, ignorant of Jack’s fear. “Hey there bud! You’re just in time for dinner!”

“You’re not my dad. My dad doesn’t have b-b-buh…” Jack pointed to his eyes, too scared to continue his sentence.

“B-b-b-buttons? Do you like them?” The man lightly teased, tapping one of them. Not waiting for an answer, he turned back around to poke at whatever was cooking on the stove. “I’m your _other father_ silly. Now go tell your other father that dinner’s ready.”

Jack stared at his “Other Father” in confusion. “But you just said your, my other father? Do you want me to tell you dinner’s ready?”

The Other Father laughed. “You have another Other Father you goof. I suppose you can call me Anti if you’d like. To make things less confusing.”

Jack nodded and turned around to leave the room. Now that he thought about it more, Anti didn’t look as much like his dad like he thought he did. Anti’s skin was as white as paper and he was taller and thinner. And his voice sounded a bit distorted and gravelly.

Jack walked down the hall to where his dad’s office was. He opened the door to see a man in there, tossing tea bags into a bunch of mugs spread around the room. Assuming this was his Other Father, Jack watched in awe. His Other Father was able to get the tea bags into the mugs in one shot, something his dad couldn’t do very often.

“Hey there bud!”

His voice startled Jack. Unlike Anti, this man sounded eerily like his dad. And now that he was getting a better look at him, he _looked_ like an identical copy to his dad. Minus the orange button eyes.

“Hello,” Jack said. “I-I mean, he said to tell you dinner is ready.”

His Other Father grinned. “Great! I’m starving.”


End file.
